


Surprise

by SunnyTargaryen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Before Baby Yoda, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, the helmet comes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTargaryen/pseuds/SunnyTargaryen
Summary: Din Djarin and Lyra Orion have been partners for 9 years, both in bounty hunting and lovers. Sometimes they just need a moment to appreciate one another.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Surprise

They had been companions for years now, more than he had been with anyone. Nearing almost 9 years together on the Razor crest as a crew and lovers. Luck or as she believed ‘the force’ somehow tied their fates together. They were the best of their profession, their names whispered by bounty hunters through the Guild. She never looked to be someone who would be in the profession of bounty hunting. Anything but a bounty hunter really. Her clothes were an array of colors and flowing material, hair worn in elaborate braids when on mission and freely down in waves when off the clock. She was whispered and rumored to carry around a light saber, one that many believed she killed a Jedi for or even a Sith lord. Through no one had seen it to want to confirm who or what she was. To many she was just another damn good bounty hunter who had stories spread about her. He could confirm she did in fact wield a light saber, and that she killed no one for it. The color of the light saber always intrigued him, it emitted pure bright white that hummed lowly when activated. 

“Din”

Her voice was nothing but a whisper, bringing him back to the present. As he looked upon her, he could see and feel her passion warmly wrapping around him. She always did this, wanting him to feel what she felt in experiences like these with the force. His affectionate reply coming out muffled by his helmet “Lyra”

She said being force sensitive allowed for her to not only feel his emotions but heighten them in moment so passion. She was laid out for him on his small bunker, barely big enough for them both. Her unclothed curves on full display for him in the dim lighting, through his helmet made it easier, sharper for him to fully see appreciate her. Night vision was a blessing, it allowed him to appreciate her even more. Even if it were a little more pixelated then he would have liked. Beggars can’t be choosers. 

He watched the way her lips tilted in a lazy smile; amber eyes half opened watching him, beckoning him. Golden Hair thrown around her, creating a glowing halo effect. Her hair reminded him of pure gold spun thread. It was always soft when he ran his fingers through the strands. He could smell the warm tones of roses and vanilla whenever she was around. It was her own unique scent. He enjoyed secret moments to himself when he was able to turn to her empty pillow and breath in greedy scents of her left behind.

He continued his gaze on her, helmet tilting down to look at her pink nipples peeking out beneath the strands of blonde hair. He swallowed thickly, hands clenching and unclenching. He could already feel the tightness in his pants growing. Lust hanging thickly in the air around them. They had down things before sure, but never had it been like this. This was a different kind of intimacy.

Din never felt this way with anyone in his life. To feel this intensely in such a way towards another being was intoxicating. It filled his lungs with something he couldn’t place. He only ever saw love between his parents and even than it happened so long ago. Some nights it was hard for him to even remember the details of his parents faces. The mandalorians he grew up with never removed their helmets even in front of their partners and children. This experience was just as thrilling as it was terrifying. He was one the best bounty hunters the outer rims have seen and yet. This is what made his nerves feel as though they were fraying him alive.

And Lyra, she was a flame that called to him in the most seducing of ways. He had been with a few before her but never had he wanted to remove his helmet to feel her lips on his, hands running through his hair, hands ghosting over his face mapping it out. She never pressured him into removing his helmet or any of his armor for that matter. It started with light innocent touches, gloves coming off next to ghost over her pale smooth skin from beneath her clothes. Armor following off shortly after exposing more of tanned skin to her hot, teasingly touches. In turn, she exposed more warm flesh to him willingly, eagerly. Each time something new being exposed, acting more boldly in their antics. The only rule was that the helmet stayed on. Their sighs and moans approving and encouraging one another to continue in the game they created. The pleasures they were able to give to each other with just their fingers and sometimes her mouth for him. It was all foreplay leading to the real sex they craved.

But tonight, he wanted to surprise her. Make it a night for her to remember. He had been waiting to do this since they had returned from their latest bounty, currently frozen below in carbonite. This felt like the prefect time. They had days before they would reach their destination to collect their earnings.

He was still amazed at how soft her skin felt under his hands. Surprised that most of her skin remained untouched by scars as so many in their profession have. Even he sported multi scars throughout his body. More than he could count against hers. He whispered to her in Mando'a. He knew she was trying to learn little phrases from him and a book she happened across on one of the many plants they had bounties on. He knew she would only pick up on bits and pieces of his mumbling. For now, it was his secret way of worshiping her.

She moved towards him to help remove his armor. Layer by layer till finally he was left in nothing but his helmet. Her hands feeling cool against his heated flesh. He moaned as her mouth sucked his neck right underneath the helmet. Leaving small barely noticeable love bites in her wake. While her mouth worked, so did her hands. Moving against the slope of his chest, continuing south following the strip of thick black hair down to his hard cock. He let out a guttural moan, head tipping towards her neck, when she grasped him. Pumping him slowly, even against his bucking hips, making her stop before picking back up a little faster now. “You’re a tease _dala_ ” he gasped as she continued at her slow pace. Feeling her mouth curl into a smirk against his neck. “I know that word. And you love it don’t lie _Ner verd_ ” She purred, breathing hotly against him. Her speaking those simple kind words in Mando'a to him, for him, sent pleasure right down his spine and cock. No one had ever spoken to him like her. She would be the end of him.

If she wanted to be like that, then two can play at that game. His hands started at her perk breasts. Rolling each nipple in his fingers. Once they were hard, he lightly tugged on them. Earning a soft moan from her, always one to enjoy the pain that came with pleasure. He liked that he could be rough with her, she wasn't as delicate as she looked. “I have a surprise for you”

Her smoldering eyes looked towards him in mirth “Oh, like what?”

Skilled fingers trailed down her thighs, nails scraping against her skin, causing goosebumps to form in their wake. She leaned back once more, eyes closing in pleasure. He was so wickedly close to her heat, taking his time to tease her slick entrance before pulling back. She opened her eyes at the sudden interruption. He chose to ignore her and grab a silk black material beside the bed. Tonight, he was going to take his helmet off. He could bend the rules just this once, and she technically wouldn’t be able to see his face. The lights would be to dim for her to make out his shape let alone his face. He trusted her, he always had.

She looked towards it than to him. “A blindfold, a little kinky no?” an eyebrow moving up in delight, trying to move her body to grind against his. She was already starting to grow impatient. He rolled his eyes at her, before moving to secure it around her eyes and head. Double checking that she couldn’t see through the material. “Yes, maybe a little. I still have one more surprise for you.”

He paused, shaking fingers stalling beneath his helmet before taking a deep breath. He swiftly took it off placing it with the rest of his armor. It felt unnatural to take his helmet off after so many years, and in front of someone else. The cool air of the ship greeted his face, chilling the flushed skin. He was finally able to look at her in all her glory without the helmet distortion. She looked even more breath taking, a sun goddess before him. She continued leaning back, even with a blindfold on. He could feel her waiting for him to make the move. He could see her folds glistening in the lighting. She was just as excited as he was, this was new for them both.

He resumed his place above her moving to her breasts again. Taking a nipple in his mouth, while the other played and tugged on the other. She gasped when she felt his mouth moving to lap at her sensitive bud. She moved her hand to touch his hair hesitantly feeling the thick curling strands, she was in awe. He moved closer to her ear, hot breathing ghosting over her, “Surprise”

“You took your helmet off?” He stopped to look towards her, his mouth still moving against her skin “I did. You still can’t see me, it’s dark enough. I'm not breaking any rules, yet.” His voice was even richer, more sensual without the voice modulator. It sent a needy throb of pleasure through her. Making her move her thighs together to give herself some type of relief. How could his voice alone cause her to melt into a heated boiling puddle?

She moved her hand in his hair again, enjoying the texture before pushing him forward to continue what he started. How could he say no? He moved to her breasts once more giving each his undivided attention. Before moving his lips across her fiery flesh down her stomach to the slope of curls that collected just above her core. He stopped to take inhale her musky scent around him. It made him dizzy with desire, his cock twitching and straining to be let out. He wanted all of her. He moved his hands to spread her legs even further apart. She was on display for him to admire, wet and wanton. His mouth watered, her hands in his hair encouraging him to go closer.

Till finally his tongue flicked over her clit, holding her hips down to keep her from jerking up as he continued to ravage her. “Oh Stars” She shuddered a loud moan ripping through her throat. She pulled more tightly at his hair, her thighs shaking around him. He ran his tongue slower over her clit laying it flat against it before thrusting inside her, repeating the action. By the Maker, he knew what he was doing that’s for sure. She let out another throaty moan as he hit the spot that made her see stars. She felt like her whole body was being engulfed in pure white-hot flames, her eyes rolling back. Moving her hips more roughly into his face

“Oh, fuck don't stop. Keeping going” He clamped his mouth more strenuously around her core. Lapping harder at her as her impending orgasm approached. When her orgasm finally came, he could feel it spike higher and higher through the force she projected onto him. Feeling the pulsating intensity through his own body, feeling the waves of pleasure riding through her to him. His cock wouldn’t be able to take much more of this. But he didn’t stop; he pushed her shaking body to continue. He surprised her even more when he moved to lightly bite down onto her over sensitive clit. Kissing it lightly before lightly blowing onto it. Her body lunched forward in pleasure and surprise, loud moans leaving her. Where in all the Galaxy had he learned to use his tongue in this divine art form? “Din.” His name sounded like a whispered chant coming from her swollen lips.

He moved back to her face, hot breath mingling together. He cupped her face as he moved to kiss her, she could taste herself on and in his mouth. He moved back down peppering her face and neck with more kisses, his facial hair brushing pleasantly against her neck. Her hand trailing between them ghosting against his throbbing member before taking him more firmly in her hand, stroking him in long pumps. Her body taut and ready as was his. In one smooth motion, he moved to position himself above her, grasping her thighs. He didn't give her a warning before he was buried to the hilt inside her. She released a strangled moan at the sudden move. He growled as he brought his forehead against her own. Feeling the dampened skin against his, savoring the intimate contact. Her name rolling off his tongue in the most sinful of ways. He looked at her face, rosy cheeks, lips forming into a silent O as he continued to thrust roughly into her. He moved his fingers between them touching her clit, making her jerk around his cock releasing a breathy moan. Her legs constricting him in from behind, hips moving to meet him. Before she unexpectedly rolled him underneath her. Positions now switched; he was able to watch as hair spilled around her draping her in gold. So bright she looked even in the darkest of places. She quickly took control of the movements, hands moving to grasp his hands in hers before positioning them above his head as she ground her hips more vigorously into his. Both releasing a moan as they continued to move, sweat gathering on them.

He moved to take her sweet mouth into his, tongues fighting for dominance. Bodies moving to grind harder, creating more friction. She broke their kiss, moving back to ride him. He could appreciate this view, sweat creating a shine on her whole body. Her breasts bouncing freely into his face as she threw her head back whimpers filtering the room. He moved to capture his mouth on her right nipple, sucking hard. He couldn’t get enough of her, claiming her as his own with love bites scattered about her body. His broad hands explored the expanse of her back as she moved, griping her ass picking up the pace. He was close, he could feel it and so was she. He could feel her gripping him more tightly nail dragging across his back.

“Din, I’m cumming.” She groaned as she came around his cock. Her walls clenching painfully tight around him in the most delightful of ways. Making him move aggressively against her “I’m going to cum, _ner sun_.” his thrusts came to a halt as he came inside her. Both riding out their orgasms, enjoying the high they were experiencing. He moved to pull her tenderly against him, pulling her across his chest. Her hand moving to lay across him contently, his in turn running lazy patterns across her back. “What was it that you called me?”

He moved his head to look down at her, tracing her lips lightly, his other hand moving through her hair

“Hm, my sun.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Mandalorian Translations:  
> Dala: Woman  
> Ner verd: My warrior  
> Ner Sun: My Sun


End file.
